


Krucha moralność ulotnej chwili

by Kafian



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood and Gore, Blow Job, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Choking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fear, M/M, Smut, Vomiting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: James Sunderland po krótkim protestowaniu, w końcu się poddaje i daje wykorzystać, nie mając siły na dłuższą walkę.Jednakże w trakcie tegoż nieczystego aktu, dochodzi on do konkluzji, że może coś z tego dla samego siebie uda mu się wynieść i zaczyna być bardziej niż chętny na zadowolenie mężczyzny, którego z początku brał za kolejnego potwora.A może po prostu miał omamy?Może lek, który zażył, namieszał mu nie tylko w głowie?Jedno było pewne: Dla każdego człowieka pobyt w Silent Hill nie wróżył nic dobrego.





	Krucha moralność ulotnej chwili

**Author's Note:**

> **Info:**  
>  ( _ ~~kursywa~~_ ): Uśpiona podświadomość Jamesa, z którą mężczyzna nie potrafi się pogodzić (bo przedstawia całą prawdę o nim i tym, co zrobił) i nie zwraca na nią uwagi, myśląc, że to wpływ Silent Hill wywiera na nim te dziwne myśli.
> 
>  **Kilka słów ode mnie:**  
>  Dziwnie się czuję z myślą, że moja pierwsza praca w tym fandomie to zwykłe porno, no ale mówi się trudno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Zainspirowały mnie do tego dwa inne fiki na ao3 z tym shipem (po ang.) i tak jakoś powstało **to**.
> 
> Dla wrażliwych nie polecam tego czytać, zwłaszcza jeśli odrzuca Was któryś z wymienionych wyżej tagów.  
> Sprawdzone przez betę, ale nie obiecuję, że nie zobaczycie jakiegoś błędu, bo drugi raz naprawdę nie chciało mi się całości czytać. 
> 
> Tytuł wymyślony na szybko, proszę nie bić.

 

James Sunderland przemierzał korytarz Wood Side Apartment po raz piętnasty. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało.  


Mężczyzna od kilku godzin trwał w martwym punkcie. Po spotkaniu z wymiotującym Eddiem nie wiedział co dalej. Błądził po pokojach, szukając najmniejszej choćby wskazówki. Jednak jedyne, co udało mu się znaleźć, to zaledwie kilka paczek z nabojami.  
  
Powoli miał już dość. Nogi bolały go od godzin nieustannego marszu, a mięśnie ramion – od machania stalową rurą. Nie wiedział, skąd brały się te potwory, skoro ciągle je zabijał! Żaden z nich nie dawał mu spokoju i łaził za nim, dopóki ten go nie zatłukł tak, by pod nim wreszcie pojawiła się plama krwi. Szczerze, to James nie miał pojęcia, jak manekin mógł się wykrwawiać, ale czy cokolwiek w Silent Hill działo się logicznie?  


Wszedł do pokoju oznaczonym numerem „104”, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. W końcu nie chciał, aby coś się za nim przypałętało.

Gdy usłyszał znajome szumienie radia, chwycił mocniej rurę i uniósł ją nad głową. Czuł, że adrenalina po raz kolejny mu podskoczyła, kiedy ujrzał mutanta, zbliżającego się w jego stronę. Nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na obrzydliwą kreaturę, zamachnął się kilka razy, trafiając w coś na wzór głowy. Potwór padł na brudną posadzkę, doprawiając ją swoją krwią i czymś, co śmierdziało niczym żółć z żołądka. Kiedy miał pewność, że żaden inny stwór nie znajdował się w pokoju, zaczął się rozglądać za jakimiś przydatnymi przedmiotami bądź informacjami, gdzie mogłaby znajdować się jego ( ~~_martwa_ ~~ ) żona. Nie znalazł żadnych naboi, lepszej broni czy ( ~~_niezdatnego do spożycia_ ~~) jedzenia. Jednak na jednej komodzie zauważył pożółkłą broszurę, której treść brzmiała:

 

> „ _Witaj w Silent Hill!_
> 
> _Silent Hill, mały, spokojny, położony nad jeziorem,_
> 
> _Kurort. Cieszymy się z twojej obecności._
> 
> _Zaoszczędź trochę czasu ze swojego_
> 
> _napiętego grafiku i naciesz się tutaj miłymi,_
> 
> _odprężającymi wakacjami._
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Rząd po rzędzie osobliwych, starych domów,_
> 
> _jest wspaniały górski krajobraz,_
> 
> _i jezioro, ukazujące przeróżne_
> 
> _oblicza swego piękna_
> 
> _z każdym dniem, począwszy od wschodu_
> 
> _do późnego popołudnia, a kończąc na zachodzie słońca._
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Silent Hill poruszy Cię i wypełni_
> 
> _uczuciem głębokiego spokoju._
> 
> _Żywię nadzieję, że Twój czas tutaj będzie należał do_
> 
> _przyjemnych i twe wspomnienia będą_
> 
> _trwać wiecznie._
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _Edytor: Roger Widmark"*_

 

James skrzywił się na trzy ostatnie linijki tekstu.

Jedynie jaką nadzieję żywił, to, że zapomni o tym miejscu, jak najszybciej się tylko dało. Jednak nie uda mu się to, dopóki nie dowie się, o co chodziło z ( ~~_nieistniejącym_ ~~ ) listem od Mary. Dopiero po tym będzie mógł wyjechać z Silent Hill ( ~~_sam_ ~~) ze swoją żoną.

Powoli dostawał szału od tego miasta. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wspominać, jakie ono było, gdy „zachowywało się” normalnie. Miał wrażenie, że to miasteczko od zawsze żyło samodzielnie w jakimś stopniu. Dziwne wydarzenia przeczytane z urywek gazet znalezionych na ulicach, w samochodach i barach tylko go w tym przekonaniu upewniły.

Silent Hill nie było przeciętną mieściną.

I James szczerze miał już tego faktu dość.

 

Wszedł do toalety, która o dziwo była mniej zdezelowana od salonu, w którym dalej leżał śmierdzący trup, którego krew ściekała po rurze, którą trzymał w lewej dłoni. Wolną ręką szukał czegokolwiek przydatnego w szafce nad umywalką. Lekarstwa, bandaże bądź coś na uspokojenie, bo czuł, że bardzo by mu się takie cudo przydało w tej chwili. Nie dawał już sobie psychicznie rady.  
Zresztą, kto by dawał w tym piekle na ziemi?

  
Znając życie, Eddie dalej rzygał w kiblu, jeśli nic nie zdążyło go już zamordować. Laura biegała sama, nie zdając sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa, jakie jej groziło. A Angela? Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie by teraz mogła być, wyglądała na strasznie zagubioną, gdy spotkał ją na cmentarzu. W sumie on sam czuł się, jak wyrwany z rzeczywistości.  
Nie był jednak jedynym człowiekiem w tym mieście — ta myśl jakoś mu pomagała, więc trzymał się jej kurczowo jak koła ratunkowego na środku oceanu.  


Po chwili jego dłoń natrafiła na szklaną buteleczkę z przeźroczystym płynem w środku. Przeczytał etykietę, jednak była ona zapisana w całości łaciną, której nie rozumiał. Przekręcił więc korek i powąchał zawartość. Miała specyficzny zapach, jednak nie na tyle odpychający, by zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc nie mogło być tak źle. Nie wiedział, czy lepiej ryzykować, czy też nie. Ostatecznie postawił ją obok kranu i ponowił poszukiwania. Znalazł kilka bandaży, które włożył do kieszeni swojej poplamionej krwią kurtki i wyjął kolejną buteleczkę z szafki. Wziął ją i tą, którą wcześniej odłożył, a następnie wszedł z powrotem do salonu. Usiadł na obdartej kanapie i położył oba znaleziska na stoliku przed nim. Chwycił tą, którą znalazł później i mile się zdziwił, gdy ujrzał, że etykieta była w języku angielskim:

 

„Reassuring medicine” **

 

I tyle mu wystarczyło do szczęścia. Wypił ją jednym haustem, po czym odłożył na kanapę, a drugą na wszelki wypadek włożył do kieszeni kurtki.  


Westchnął ciężko, po czym wstał i otrzepał spodnie, chociaż nie widział w tym czynie najmniejszego sensu. I tak jego ubrania były całe brudne, w wielu miejscach zakrwawione czy potargane. Jednak swojej kurtki nie pozbyłby się, choćby już nawet robactwo w niej sobie gniazda założyło. Nie pachniała ona przyjemnie i w kilku miejscach zostały na niej ślady po jakiejś klejącej mazi, ale i tak czułby się bez niej źle. Nie mówiąc o tym, że pod nią miał jedynie zwykły T-shirt, po wyjściu na zewnątrz od razu by go wyziębiło. Wbrew pozorom Silent Hill do najcieplejszych miejsc nie należało i szczerze nie rozumiał, jak Marii nie było zimno w przykrótkiej spódnicy i wątpliwym, górnym odzieniu. Jednak czy James kiedykolwiek rozumiał kobiety? W to również powątpiewał.

Podjąwszy decyzję, że już wystarczająco odpoczął, ruszył do drzwi.

Jednak gdy usłyszał znajome szuranie, przeraził się nie na żarty. Znał tylko jednego gościa z tak głośną i charakterystyczną bronią. Czym prędzej oddalił się i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Gdzie miał się do cholery schować, skoro nigdzie nie był w stanie się zaryglować?

Przypomniał sobie o zamku w łazience, więc pobiegł do niej szybko. Akurat, gdy pociągnął za zasuwę, usłyszał, że wszedł do pokoju. James oparł się plecami o zimne kafelki, modląc się, aby Piramidogłowy go nie znalazł.

  
Nasłuchiwał i próbował uspokoić drżenie swoich dłoni jednocześnie. Słyszał, jak co chwilę coś spadało i tłukło się w pomieszczeniu obok. Cholernie się bał.

Dodatkowo fakt, że zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, wcale nie pomagał. James zaczął coraz gorzej się czuć i przeklinał w myślach samego siebie. Nie wiedział, czy to przez strach, czy lekarstwo, które mogło równie dobrze okazać się ( ~~_smaczną_ ~~) trucizną. Oddech mu przyspieszył, a klatka piersiowa zaczęła nieprzyjemnie kłuć. Pomyślał przez chwilę, czy zwymiotowanie zawartości żołądka nie będzie najlepszym pomysłem, jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy przypomniał sobie o Piramidogłowym, który najprawdopodobniej dalej go szukał.

Zmierzwił dłonią swoje blond włosy i odetchnął głęboko. Starał się uspokoić, ale nic mu nie pomagało. Zresztą, kto byłby w stanie być opanowanym, wiedząc, że za ścianą znajdowało się coś, co mogło go z łatwością rozciąć na pół? Raczej nikt, poza jakimś szaleńcem. Przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że sam jednym powoli się stawał.  


Po jakiejś minucie nastała niepokojąca cisza, więc James wstrzymał oddech. Po czole spływały mu krople potu, a dłonie miał mokre, jakby znowu grzebał w kiblu w poszukiwaniu klucza. Gdy wytarł dłonie o swój T-shirt, ze zgrozą ujrzał, że jego spodnie nie układają się w sposób, w jaki powinny. Zakręciło mu się mocniej w głowie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, w jakim stanie się znajdował. A jeszcze gorzej się poczuł, gdy Piramidogłowy swoja bronią zniszczył zamek w drzwiach i bezproblemowo je wyważył. Z głośnym łoskotem spotkały się one z kafelkami łazienki, a wokół poupadały ich metalowe części.  


James nie wiedział, co było gorsze.

Śmierć podczas erekcji, czy wstyd, który odczuwał w tym momencie, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę, że postać przed nim mogła nie być do końca człowiekiem. Nie zdążył jednak podjąć decyzji, do tego, co było dla niego gorsze, gdyż Piramidogłowy chwycił go w pasie i przerzucił sobie przez ramię, jak gdyby nic nie ważył.

  
James krzyczał i wołał o pomoc, jednak nadaremno. Zresztą, kto by go tutaj usłyszał? Jedyną jego nadzieją był Eddie, jednak po chwili namysłu, wolałby go teraz nie spotkać. Próbował się wyrwać z silnie trzymających go rąk, ale na nic to się zdało. Jak mógł równać się z czymś tak nadnaturalnym? Nie miał pojęcia, jak Piramidogłowy był w stanie widzieć w całkowitej ciemności. Może to, co należało do tego miasta, wyrobiło sobie pewne przydatne umiejętności, by łatwiej móc funkcjonować? Być może. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, iż nie pomagało to Jamesowi ani o jotę. Słyszał mijane przez nich potwory, które oddalały się od postawnego monstrum, schodząc mu z drogi, jakby w przestrachu, że je także wybierze na swoje ofiary.  
  
Czy James był ofiarą? Oczywiście, że tak!  


Dlaczego więc czuł niepokojąco rosnącą w nim ekscytację? Może strach przeobraził się w inne odczucie, by nie marnować więcej potrzebnej energii na uwalnianie w organizmie adrenaliny? Naprawdę nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć, gdyby tylko mógł, wyjechałby w cholerę i nigdy więcej tu nie wracał.  


Gdyby tylko nie list od Mary…  


Gdzie teraz była? Czy czekała na niego, aż ją odnajdzie? Dlaczego nie odzywała się tak długo, skoro jednak nie umarła? Jak mogła go utrzymywać w takiej niewiedzy i niekończącej się niepewności?  


Złapał się za czoło, czując nasilający się ból głowy i jęknął, gdy jego plecy spotkały się z twardym materacem skrzypiącego łóżka, na które został zrzucony bez żadnego uprzedzenia. Zdziwił się, że monstrum natrudziło się, by go tu przytaszczyć, zamiast po prostu zerżnąć go na łazienkowych kafelkach.

Gdyby nie fakt, że jego myśli krążyły w zawrotnym tempie, zapewne zauważyłby, jak Piramidogłowy do niego podszedł. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę, dopiero, jak został mocno pociągnięty za kurtkę, przy okazji prawie nie nabijając się okiem na ostre zakończenie „hełmu”? Nie był pewien, jak to nazwać, jednak miał szczęście, że w ostatnim momencie udało mu się zrobić unik. Nie zniósłby aż takiego bólu, tego był pewien. Kolejne szarpnięcie i James, ku swojemu przerażeniu, nie czuł wielkiej niechęci do tego, czego najprawdopodobniej oczekiwał od niego Piramidogłowy.  


Cholera! Powinien był uciekać, szarpać się dalej, a nie z obojętnością zgadzać się na taki los!

Czy naprawdę miał już w sobie tak mało z człowieczeństwa, moralności i zdrowego rozsądku?

 

Co by pomyślała _(_ ~~_nieżywi nie myślą, James, zapomniałeś?_ ~~ _)_ Mary o jego zachowaniu? Zapewne nie byłaby zadowolona… nie sądził jednak, by jej zdanie w tym temacie się liczyło, skoro zafundowała mu całe trzy lata dokuczliwej samotności! Był zmuszony mieszkać w kanciapie, inaczej zwaną kawalerką na przedmieściach. Odizolowany od ludzi, mimo swojej pracy wśród nich, której szczerze nienawidził. Cieszył się, gdy dostał list, gdyż miał wreszcie powód, by rzucić robotę za najniższą krajową w cholerę i wyjechać z dala od nich wszystkich. Nawet jeśli jego cel podróży okazał się miejscem niewiele gorszym od domu, który jednocześnie nim nie był. W Silent Hill, nie musiał przynajmniej radzić sobie z ludźmi. Wprawdzie, znajdowało się tu mnóstwo potworów, które chciało go zranić, jednak je bez cienia żalu mógł zabić pod pretekstem samoobrony. Z ludźmi nie mógł tak postąpić.

Oczywiście, spotkał Angelę i Eddiego, jednak wydawali się oni… w groteskowy sposób podobni do niego. Również widzieli, to, co on w tym opuszczonym mieście, a dziwne kreatury stanowiły dla nich najmniejszy powód do zmartwień.  
  


Po trzecim szarpnięciu, gdzie James wystraszył się, że materiał jego kurtki w końcu da za wygraną i się rozpruje, wstał gwałtownie z łóżka i oparł się plecami o ścianę z rękami wystawionymi przed siebie.  


— Spokojnie... — powiedział niepewnie, nie mając pojęcia, czy „mężczyzna” w ogóle rozumiał, co do niego mówił.  


Piramidogłowy obserwował ruchy, które towarzyszyły Jamesowi podczas ostrożnego pozbywania się brudnych, aczkolwiek jedynych ubrań, które posiadał przy sobie. Blondynowi przeszło przez myśl, że nie przygotował się porządnie do tej podróży, skoro żałował czegoś, co nadawało się już jedynie do spalenia.

Pokręcił głową z obrzydzeniem na swoje własne myśli i dłoń, która spoczęła na jego klatce piersiowej. Przeszły go silne dreszcze, w końcu nie znajdowali się w ogrzewanym pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, a w opuszczonym budynku, którego lata świetności już dawno minęły. Co więcej, ciepło bijące od ciała Piramidogłowego, zupełnie nie zgrywało się z chłodem, który blondyn odczuwał od momentu pozbycia się ubrań. Uważał to za coś surrealistycznego, by kreatura (a może demon?), niebędąca tak do końca człowiekiem – wydawała się bardziej _żywa_ od niego samego.

Blondyn pragnął poczuć się w końcu tak jak dawniej. Jak młody James. Jakim był za czasów studiów, frywolnym, niebojącym się przygód i niebezpiecznych sytuacji młodzieńcem. Spontanicznym do granic możliwości, rwącym się do działania bez chwili rozważenia możliwych konsekwencji. Pragnął, choć w połowie znów być takim mężczyzną, a nie – wrakiem człowieka, bojącego się własnego otoczenia i podskakującego nerwowo na najmniejszy, podejrzany dźwięk. Nie potrafił już dłużej patrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Jednak nadal to robił, sprawdzając, czy wciąż ciągnie swoją żałosną i ponurą egzystencję. Jak długo byłby w stanie tak „żyć”, gdyby nie list od Mary? Czy odpuściłby może i targnął się na własny żywot? Czy może udałoby mu się w końcu zapomnieć o jej chorobie i osiągnąłby spokój ducha? A może do końca swoich dni byłby jedynie imitacją człowieka i już zawsze chodziłby po świecie z narastającym bólem w sercu?

 

Przez swój natłok myśli nie zdał sobie sprawy, że dłoń Piramidogłowego skończyła znaczyć ścieżki po jego klatce piersiowej i aktualnie mocno zaciskała się na jego ramieniu, jak gdyby tym samym próbował wybudzić go wcześniej z jego zamyślenia. Nagle James poczuł wielki ciężar na swoich barkach, który najwyraźniej spowodowany był presją, która wywierała na niego ręka mężczyzny. Blondyn, nie będąc specjalnie silną osobą, poddał się prędko i opadł na kolana. Przez skrzypnięcie paneli pod nimi wystraszył się, że podłoga nie wytrzyma i się zarwie. Nie myśląc więc wiele, chwycił się najbliższej deski ratunku, która po chwili okazała się materiałem Piramidogłowego, w który był odziany. James wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, od czego zakręciło mu się w głowie i wbrew swojemu rozsądkowi mocniej chwycił się „ubrania” mężczyzny, którego lewa dłoń spoczęła na głowie blondyna. Zamknął on oczy i zmarszczył brwi, czekając na ból, pociągnięcie za włosy bądź szarpnięcie w którąś stronę, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Po chwili dopiero jedynym co poczuł, było spokojne mierzwienie jego włosów przez palce Piramidogłowego, który najwyraźniej czerpał z tego jakąś dziwną satysfakcję, bo nie zaprzestał tegoż działania, nawet gdy drugą ręką zerwał z siebie materiał i odrzucił go w kąt. Spojrzenie Jamesa momentalnie spoczęło na sporej erekcji mężczyzny, który następnie szarpnął boleśnie za włosy blondyna, przystawiając jego twarz do swojego krocza. Do nozdrzy Jamesa doszedł silny zapach krwi, potu i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił dokładnie zaszufladkować. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, w jego wpół rozwartych ustach znalazły się długie palce, które mocniejszym naciskiem na jego zęby i tym samym dziąsła, kazały mu szerzej je otworzyć, co też od razu uczynił, nie chcąc skończyć bez uzębienia. James niechcący przejechał językiem po palcach, zanim te zdążyły zniknąć z jego jamy ustnej, co wywołało niepokojąco brzmiący charkot ze strony Piramidogłowego. Ciężko było mu usłyszeć coś więcej, podczas gdy nosił on na sobie ciężki – z wyglądu – metalowy hełm. James przez chwilę głowił się nad tym, czy też nie mógł on po prostu zdjąć tego ciężaru z siebie, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że bał się, co by mogło się pod nim znajdować. Bardziej komfortowo czuł się z tą domieszką niewiedzy, która wokół nich krążyła. Ciekawość jednakowoż pozostała, w dalekich zakątkach jego umysłu. Jego uwaga całkowicie znajdowała się na mężczyźnie przed nim, którego dominującą nad innymi stworzeniami naturę czuł już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Oddzielały ich wtedy żelazne kraty, jednak poświata, która otaczała tajemniczą postać, obiecywała ból, sygnalizowała władzę, którą Piramidogłowy posiada względem słabszych jednostek w Silent Hill. Jego postawa przedstawiała pewność siebie i siłę, moc, której James nie czuł już od wielu lat. Tak bardzo pragnął jej na nowo posmakować oraz przypomnieć sobie, jak to było umiejętnie kontrolować wszystko w swoim życiu.  


Tego dnia nadarzyła mu się świetna do tego okazja. Jego pokrętna logika i anormalne pragnienie, zgodnie stwierdziły, że pewnego rodzaju zbliżenie z tak potężnym mężczyzną mogą wyjść mu na dobre. Jego cechy udzielą się także mu, czyż nie? Jego emocje wpłyną na niego. Znowu będzie dawnym sobą!

Czym więc było to małe poświęcenie, gdy mógł tak wiele dla siebie z niego wyciągnąć?

 

James został mocniej pociągnięty i jego wargi przejechały wzdłuż członka zniecierpliwionego Piramidogłowego. Blondyn po szybkim spojrzeniu do góry (sam nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił, nie było to tak, że mógł wiedzieć, czy mężczyzna patrzył na niego, czy też nie), oparł dłonie o biodra mężczyzny w celu utrzymania równowagi. Rozwarł ponownie usta i jeździł przez chwilę językiem po całej długości penisa, by następnie oprzeć się policzkiem o udo mężczyzny i nasycić się tą mieszanką zmysłów: zapachu, smaku i dotyku. Doszedł do konkluzji, że to, co wdychał, podobało mu się, wręcz w pewnym stopniu pobudzało go, mimo że w żadnym wypadku nie było to normalne, by czując krew – jednocześnie czuć podniecenie. W ustach miał słony posmak, najpewniej był to pot bądź zeschnięte nasienie z poprzednich „zabaw” Piramidogłowego, który nie trudził się, by obmyć się dokładniej. Jakkolwiek James nie chciał się do tego z początku przyznać, to teraz, uznał dotyk mężczyzny za kojący – nawet jeśli używał przy tym dużo siły. Przyjemny żar, emanujący z jego ciała, powoli pomagał oswoić się Jamesowi z chłodną temperaturą, panującą w pokoju. Odczuwał satysfakcję i wzrastającą pewność siebie, jak i swoich działań po każdym kolejnym ruchu.  
  


Ponowne szarpnięcie i członek Piramidogłowego siłą znalazł się w ustach Jamesa, który nie spodziewając się takiego zagrania, zakrztusił się, a nie potrafiąc wciągnąć nosem powietrza, odsunął się, wypuszczając tym samym erekcję mężczyzny, który wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk. Blondyn wziął kilka głębszych oddechów dla uspokojenia nerwów, by następnie już pewniej zająć się obciąganiem mężczyzny, którego uda wychodziły naprzeciw ruchom głowy Jamesa. Nie był on doświadczony w tym, co aktualnie robił. W końcu jedyne jego dotychczasowe łóżkowe sesje dzielone były z kobietami, a nie z wyraźnie dominującymi mężczyznami. Tak jak w tej chwili. Wiedział, że był jedynie narzędziem Piramidogłowego do spełnienia jego żądzy, póki jednak on też był w stanie coś z tego dla siebie wynieść, aż tak mocno mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie było w tym akcie żadnego uczucia, jedynie zwierzęce potrzeby; działał instynkt – niezdrowy rozsądek.  
  


Przez bliżej nieokreślony dla Jamesa czas – w końcu, w Silent Hill znajomość godziny była czymś zbędnym – jego usta i język wykonywały te same, powoli nużące już czynności. Nie musiał ruszać nawet głową, gdyż robił to za niego Piramidogłowy, narzucając mu swoje własne tempo. James poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę, jak i lekkie obrzydzenie, gdy przełknął spermę mężczyzny, podczas gdy reszta spłynęła mu po brodzie, a kilka kropel skapnęło na podłogę. James odkaszlnął kilka razy, z marnym skutkiem starając się wypluć resztę. W żołądku poczuł bolesny ucisk, przez który nie był w stanie się do końca wyprostować. Dłońmi złapał się za brzuch, kaszląc jeszcze tak przez jakąś chwilę, dopóki gardło nie zaczęło go mocno palić. Klął na swoją głupotę. Mógł odsunąć się w porę i oszczędziłby sobie tego bólu i niezbyt przyjemnego smaku. Odetchnął powoli i spokojnie, licząc, że poczuje się lepiej. Niewiele mu to dało.  
  


Krótka chwila spokoju minęła, ponieważ gdy tylko James uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, został przez niego uniesiony i rzucony ponownie na wątpliwej jakości łóżko, które niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiało, gdy Piramidogłowy również się na nie wspiął. Jego kolana znalazły się po obu stronach bioder blondyna, a dłonie po raz kolejny kreśliły ścieżki po jego niedrżącym już ciele. Sunderland nie rozumiał dziwnego zafascynowania tą czynnością ze strony Piramidogłowego, którego palce u prawej dłoni ponownie znalazły się w jego ustach. Zahaczały co chwilę o język, zęby i podniebienie, a James nie wiedział, jak zareagować, co zrobić, więc po prostu czekał. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy poczuł pustkę w ustach. Otworzył oczy, które nie wiedział, nawet kiedy przymknął i spojrzał się na Piramidogłowego, który z niespodziewaną delikatnością pieścił kciukiem jego wargi. Czyżby było to dla niego coś na równi z pocałunkiem? Czy może była to kolejna zachcianka, którą postanowił spełnić przy okazji? Kto wie, możliwe, iż tylko igrał z nim, chcąc wywołać u niego odczucie, że był przy nim bezpieczny, podczas gdy tak naprawdę mógł zostać zamordowanym w każdej chwili? Co było prawdą? Co kłamstwem? A co zwykłymi omamami i rosnącą w nim paranoją?  
  
Dłonie przeniosły się na jego nogi, a twarde i chropowate paznokcie mężczyzny zaczęły przejeżdżać wzdłuż i wszerz, zostawiając po sobie zaczerwienione linie, wyraźnie odznaczające się na bladej skórze Jamesa, które od dawna nie zaznało przyjemności z opalania się na słońcu. Blondyn co kilka sekund podrygiwał, jednak nie z nerwów czy to ze strachu. Najzwyczajniej w świecie miał łaskotki, więc gdy Piramidogłowy zahaczał o te wyjątkowo wrażliwe miejsca, mimowolnie wciągał gwałtownie oddech, bądź – co gorsza – chichotał, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać tej „tortury”. Było to jednocześnie przyjemne uczucie, które rozlało się po jego ciele przyjemne dreszcze, jak i niechciane – w końcu, nie powinien odczuwać żadnych pozytywnych emocji przy nim, prawda? Pragnął uwolnienia się z rąk mężczyzny, w tej samej chwili pożądając tego, co miał mu do zaoferowania. Niespodziewanym trafem, to właśnie dzięki niemu, pierwszy raz od dawna czuł coś innego od żalu, rozpaczy, smutku czy złości.

Śmiał się. Nieważne, że powoli śmiech przechodził w ten obłąkany, nieznający granic krzyk o pomoc w jego własnej głowie.

Odczuwał żądzę i podniecenie. Nieistotne, że było całkowicie nie na miejscu; żaden rodzaj perwersyjności nie powinien zaistnieć w tym mieście, w tej wędrówce Jamesa, który po raz kolejny zboczył z prawidłowej ścieżki i się zagubił.

  
Bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia James poczuł napierające na jego dolne partie szorstkie palce. Zachłysnął się powietrzem i zagryzł wargi, z bólem wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który rozwarł jego nogi szerzej, kontynuując swoje ruchy. Z żadnej strony nie było to dla blondyna przyjemne doświadczenie, jednak dziękował mu, że w ogóle trudził się, by w jakikolwiek sposób przygotować go do penetracji. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, gdyż James nie potrafił się rozluźnić i zaakceptować tego nowego, bolesnego odczucia. Oddychając miarowo i skupiając się z całej siły, by nie myśleć o palcach w jego odbycie, bał się, że znowu zwymiotuje. Nie chciał tego, nie tylko z powodu pustego już żołądka, a również z obawy zabrudzenia łóżka, gdyby nie zdążył nachylić się nad podłogą. Po którejś z kolei minucie zaczął powoli oswajać się z nowym wrażeniem, więc kiwnął głową mężczyźnie, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej się z nim porozumieć.  
  


Gdy poczuł napierającego na jego wejście członka, ścisnął dłońmi wątpliwej czystości pościeli, oczy zaszły mu chwilową mgłą, a w kącikach zebrały się łzy bólu i strachu. Czy aby na pewno wiedział, na co się „pisał”? Może przeliczył się ze swoją wytrzymałością i zaraz opadnie bez sił na materac, a gdy się obudzi, zastanie pustkę i jeszcze więcej pytań w swojej głowie?

Jęknął zbolałe, gdy ostre zakończenie hełmu wbiło mu się trochę nad mostkiem. Pospiesznie więc przeniósł na niego dłonie, starając się go choć trochę odepchnąć.  Piramidogłowy wydał z siebie głębokie warknięcie, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że zranił Jamesa i oparł mocno dłoń o podbrzusze blondyna, który zawył słabo. W ułamku sekundy odepchnął rękę Piramidogłowego, który chyba ze zdezorientowania bardziej, niż z własnej woli, pozwolił Jamesowi przekręcić się na skraj łóżka. Tym samym jego członek opuścił wnętrze blondyna, który w zawrotnym tempie zbladł na twarzy, a kosmyki jego włosów lepiły się do spoconego czoła, które co chwilę marszczył.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, by cały ten wcześniejszy ból stał się dla Jamesa zrozumiały. Wstrząsnęły nim silne torsje i pierwsza seria niestrawionych przez niego resztek nieświeżego jedzenia wylądowała na panelach, wraz z domieszką śmierdzącej żółci.  
  
  
„Wprost wyśmienicie”, przeszło Jamesowi przez myśl, gdy ponownie zwrócił znikomą już zawartość żołądka.  
  


Gdy poczuł chwilę spokoju, odwrócił głowę w stronę Piramidogłowego, będąc ciekawym jego reakcji. Przełknął głośno ślinę (z obrzydzeniem na jej posmak), widząc, że mężczyzna nie ruszył się wcale, a wręcz lekko wycofał, przysiadając na stopach. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, prawie nie śmiejąc się z niedorzeczności tej sytuacji.  
  


Cóż za ironia.  
  


On sam czuł od niego pot, krew i inne nieprzyjemne dla zwykłego ludzkiego węchu zapachy, jednak wymiocin to się brzydził i nie chciał się nimi ubrudzić? I tak po prostu czekał, aż skończą mu się torsje?

 

A może nie chciał, by udławił się, podczas ich równie nieczystego aktu?

 

Przysięgał, że miał coraz bardziej chore myśli, przez które zaczynał wariować, skoro poczuł się wręcz _wdzięczny_ , że mężczyzna poczekał, aż jego żołądek się uspokoił.

Kiedy wrócił na miejsce, czując się już odrobinę lepiej, Piramidogłowy nie tracił więcej czasu i ponownie znalazł się w Jamesie, który nie miał siły, by oponować. Po krótkiej chwili przyzwyczaił się do powolnych ruchów mężczyzny, który trzymał go za kostki u nóg, by ułatwić sobie pracę. Blondyn nie potrafił określić, czy przeżycie to należało bardziej to drastycznych i niechcianych, czy intrygujących i mimo bólu – w chory sposób przyjemnych. Nie myślał już o konsekwencjach czy poczuciu winy. Pragnął wolności, którą dawał mu ten nieczysty stosunek.  
  


Nie liczyła się dla niego teraz Mary, która go zostawiła… ani Maria, która tylko zamąciła mu w głowie. Na tę chwilę, odsunął je w niepamięć, w otchłań swojego umysłu. Myśli o nich zapewne powrócą ze zdwojoną siłą, jednak miał na to czas.

 

W Silent Hill miał czas na wszystko.

 

Jęknął, wdychając raptownie powietrze, gdy Piramidogłowy najprawdopodobniej natrafił na jego prostatę. Pragnął poczuć to raz jeszcze, jednak ku jemu niezadowoleniu mężczyzna zatrzymał swoje ruchy, jak gdyby nie rozumiał, co właściwie stało się Jamesowi, który zaskomlał cicho z rosnącą żądzą, która powoli zżerała go od środka. W akcie desperacji chwycił mocno Piramidogłowego za rękę, przez co zakłócił jego równowagę. Przez ułamek sekundy bał się, że ostry koniec hełmu okaleczy jego oczy, jednak w ostatnim momencie udało mu się odsunąć głowę. Policzkiem był w stanie poczuć rozgrzany metal. Usłyszał również niezrozumiałe dla niego pomruki ze strony mężczyzny, któremu zdążył wyszeptać ciche „błagam”, zanim ten uniósł się i wrócił do uprzednio wykonywanej czynności z większym zapałem. Tym razem, specjalnie na prośbę Jamesa, starając się trafiać członkiem w jego wrażliwy punkt tak często, jak tylko był w stanie. Było to tak rozkoszne uczucie dla blondyna, że z chęcią wychodził naprzeciw mężczyźnie, któremu był wdzięczny za to boskie ożywienie. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem czuł, że był coraz bliżej osiągnięcia orgazmu, na który od trzech długich lat sobie nie pozwolił. Poczuł dłoń na swoim członku, której szybkie i pewne ruchy, doprowadziły Jamesa do zawrotu głowy, która opadła na twardy materac. Wpatrywał się jak zaklęty w Piramidogłowego, podziwiając jego muskulaturę, ani trochę nie przejmując się brudem, który okalał jego atrakcyjne ciało. Mięśnie, które naprężały się z każdym mocniejszym pchnięciem. Hełm, przez cały ten czas trzymający się na miejscu, jak gdyby był nieodłączną częścią mężczyzny. Może dlatego nie był w stanie go zdjąć?

Piramidogłowy zwiększył tempo, będąc przy tym jeszcze brutalniejszym i James nie potrafił powstrzymać swoich nienaturalnych jęków, gwałtownych sapnięć i krzyków przepełnionych ekstazą. Wzrok Jamesa dawał za wygraną i całe pomieszczenie rozmazywało mu się, a jedyną wyraźną postacią, był mężczyzna, uprawiający z nim seks. Blondynowi aż zdawało się, iż widział otaczający ich ogień, jak gdyby zgadzając się z taką łatwością na ten barbarzyński akt, zbliżył się o kolejny stopień do Piekła, od którego tak uparcie pragnął uciec.

Wreszcie, gdy po blondynie, orgazm osiągnął także osobnik nad nim, wszystko wróciło do tak zwanej normy. Ostrość widzenia mu powróciła, a promienie słoneczne dotarły do pokoju, przez szpary w oknach zabitymi deskami. Piramidogłowy uniósł ubrudzoną z nasienia Jamesa dłoń, która zniknęła pod jego hełmem. Zszokowany Sunderland przyglądał się z chorą satysfakcją, jak mężczyzna po chwili pokazał mu ją, całkowicie czystą i mokrą, najprawdopodobniej od śliny. Niewiele myśląc, zbliżył się na klęczkach do niego i chwycił ją delikatnie w swe dłonie, najpierw składając pocałunek na jej wierzchu, by następnie pozwolić jego palcom po raz ostatni zawitać w jego jamie ustnej. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie chrapliwy pomruk i po kilkuminutowej pieszczocie, wstał, podnosząc z brudnej podłogi swoje odzienie, po czym odszedł, szurając po podłoży niebezpieczną bronią.  
  


James, po wizycie w zdezelowanej łazience obok i obmyciu się – jakimś cudem – czystą wodą, wrócił do sypialni po swoje ubrania. Gdy zakładał kurtkę, usłyszał grzechot i wyjął z kieszeni buteleczkę, którą wcześniej znalazł. Po chwili zauważył, że róg etykiety był lekko zagięty, więc chwycił za nią i odkleił całość. Ku jego przerażeniu okazało się to prawdziwym lekiem.

 

To co, tak naprawdę wcześniej wypił? I jakie skutki niosło to ze sobą?

**Author's Note:**

> * - przetłumaczony przeze mnie tekst z broszury.  
> ** - nie byłam pewna, czy tłumaczyć oryginalną nazwę, więc zostawiłam ją tak, jak brzmiała w grze.


End file.
